Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Petuniaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Wespecapink.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Wespecapinkxe2x80x99.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sxc3xcdlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary Petunia seedling selection identified as code number 98K8463-332, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Petunia seedling selection identified as code number 98K66384-562, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was selected by the Inventor in 2000 in a controlled environment in Sxc3xcdlohn-Oeding, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Sxc3xcdlohn-Oeding, Germany since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Wespecapink have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wespecapinkxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wespecapinkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Petunia cultivar:
1. Cascading and roughly spherical growth habit.
2. Freely branching plant habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Finely textured foliage.
5. Single pastel pink-colored flowers with purple-colored venation.
Plants of the new Petunia are more trailing, more freely branching and have larger flowers than plants of the female parent. Plants of the new Petunia produce flowers that are larger, open fully and are of a different color than plants of the male parent.
Plants of the cultivar Wespecapink can be compared to plants of the Petunia cultivar Wespemab, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,165. However in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sxc3xcdlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Petunia and the cultivar Wespemab, differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Petunia were shorter than plants of the cultivar Wespemab.
2. Plants of the new Petunia had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Wespemab.
3. Flowers of the new Petunia were larger than flowers of the cultivar Wespemab.
4. Plants of the new Petunia had shorter sepals and longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Wespemab.
5. Flower color of the new Petunia is different from flower color of the cultivar Wespemab.
Plants of the cultivar Wespecapink can also be compared to plants of the Petunia cultivar Wespesoro, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,184. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sxc3xcdlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Petunia and the cultivar Wespesoro differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Petunia had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Wespesoro.
2. Plants of the new Petunia had smaller sepals and shorter peduncles than plants of the cultivar Wespesoro.
3. Flowers of the new Petunia were smaller than flowers of the cultivar Wespesoro.
4. Flowers of the new Petunia had a different color than flowers of the cultivar Wespesoro.
5. Anther color of flowers of the new Petunia differed from anther color of flowers of the cultivar Wespesoro.